sin ti, todo cambio
by melody n'harmony
Summary: Rukia regreso a la sociedad de almas, dejando atras su vida en el mundo humano, solo por ella, cuando tiiene qe regrezar de nuevo, nada es lo mismo, Ichigo intrigado al ver a la shinigami, muy distinta...un RukiaxIchigo D leanlo
1. Chapter 1

Hola!!!!!!!! n.n jijiji wueno ps ezta es mii priimera hiiztoriia de Bleach D y pz ezperO qe zea de su agrado n.n ezte zera un IchigoX Rukia ¬

emm... la hiztoria de baza en lo qe pazo en la pelicula, cuando aparecio Senna i.i xP jejejeje y ps como sabes los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen T-T bla bla bla

-bla bla- lo que dicen los personajes...

-_bla bla_- lo qe pienzan

bla bla - lo redactado

Wueno pz ezpero sus comentarios D

* * *

Era una fría mañana de invierno en la sociedad de almas, decenas de trabajadores de la familia Kuchiki quitaban la helada nieve de las entradas, otros preparaban los primeros alimentos de los nobles, o simplemente se preparaban comenzar las actividades de los mismos. Kuchiki Byakuya, el señor de la mansión, se hallaba dando ordenes de las actividades que hoy realizarían él y su hermana menor, no por nada era la familia mas reconocida por todo el Seireitei y mas allá. Mientras que la pequeña Rukia se encontraba en su habitación, terminándose de dar una ducha matutina; esta estaba muy cambiada, sus ojos ya no demostraban la felicidad que había adquirido en el mundo humano, todos esos sentimientos que siendo shinigami no se necesitan, mucho menos siendo un miembro del clan Kuchiki.

-Toc toc-sonido de la puerta xP-jejeje gomen Kuchiki-san, pero su hermano me envió avisarle que ya se va a ir a su escuadrón y que la espera puntual a la cena-finalizo el sirviente de la familia.

-Entendido-respondió secamente la menor de la familia.

Sola, esa era la palabra con que mas se identificaba desde la pelea con los Blanks, desde la aparición de Senna…elimino ese sentimiento de odio y confusión que sentía hacia esa chica, ella no tenía la culpa de sus pesares.

**FLASH BACK**

(Hace 6 meses)

-Kurosaki-kun-llamo Rukia en su tono de niña buena, que tanto odiaba Ichigo, como respuesta solo recibió una mirada del mismo-Hoy al medio día me regreso a la sociedad de almas-continuo hablando la chica, ahora con su todo normal de voz.

Por respuesta recibió una mirada de sorpresa por parte del chico; abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían, Rukia al ver que no había reacción por parte del pelinaranja, decidió continuar con la plática. Pero cuando iba a decir algo llego Senna.

-Good Morning-saludo alegremente la recién llegada- ¿pero que pasa¿Por qué esas caras? –pregunto curiosa la chica-¡¡¡ichi-chan!!!-grito senna mientras se aventaba a abrazar al mencionado. Ichigo no tubo tiempo de esquivar el abrazo, y Rukia solo se limito a mirar.

-Senna-llamo la noble-En cuanto regrese a la Sociedad de Almas me encargare de que se encuentren a tus padres para que puedas regresar con tu familia, cuando eso sea posible vendremos por ti-concluyo la chica.

-¡¡¡Haii!!!-contesto la aludida.

-Bien con su permiso tengo cosas que hacer, nos vemos Kurosaki Ichigo-se despidió Kuchiki sin decir mas palabra y saliendo corriendo por la ventana sin dar tiempo de reaccionar al aludido.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Después de eso no había tenido noticias de esos dos, de seguro que ya eran oficialmente pareja, y ella no tenía derecho de interferir en sus vidas.

Ella era simplemente una shinigami, no tenia derecho de interferir en la vida de los humanos.

Salio sin ánimos de su habitación, portando su traje de shinigami y su espada colgando, llego con su semblante serio, como ya era costumbre, a su escuadrón; al entrar todas las miradas de los demás subordinados se posaron en ella, abriéndole paso hacia la oficina del Capitán, pues tenia asuntos pendientes que hablar con el. Justo cuando iba a entrar se encontró con Kurotsuchi-taicho,Ukitake- taicho, Kuchiki-taicho e Hitsugaya-taicho

-Baya-susurro Rukia-no sabía que había reunión-murmuro.

-Hemos encontrado a la familia de Senna-dijo Kurotsuchi

-Mañana van a ir al mundo humano por la chica y un grupo se encargara de investigar unos sucesos extraños que están pasando en el mundo humano-comento Ukitake

-Prepara tus cosas-finalizo Byakuya

La menor de los Kuchiki no sabia como responder a tal noticia, solo asintió y se dirigió sin pensarlo dos veces, a la sala de entrenamiento; mañana, mañana volvería al mundo humano, volvería a verlos. Con coraje saco su espada, y con movimientos veloces venció todos los obstáculos, estos seis meces las hicieron volverse una de las shinigamis mas fuertes de todo el seireitei, poseía una velocidad increíble, un poder espiritual enormemente ilimitado, una habilidad y agilidad sorpréndete, ahora bien admirada y respetada por todos los shinigamis-sonrió- eso le gustaba…

-Kuchiki-san-una voz de mujer la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Kurotsuchi-san-llamo Rukia

-Kurotsuchi-taicho me envió a que le entregase esto-murmuraba Nemu, que al ver la cara de Rukia al no entender nada, comenzó a explicarle-es un controlador de poder espiritual, Kurotsuchi-taicho y yo nos preocupamos mucho al saber que iría al mundo humano, no sabemos como reaccionaras al estar allá, así que para que tu poder espiritual no salga de control diseñamos esto-hizo una pausa, mientras que enseñaba el pequeño anillo y se lo entregaba.

-Domo Arigatou Gozaimasu Kurotsuchi-san, también dale las gracias a tu padre por favor-dijo Rukia muy agradecida mientras que se ponía la joya. Viendo como la aludida salía de la sala de entrenamientos.

Cuando Nemu salio de la habitación, Rukia se quedo un rato pensando en todo lo que había cambiado su "vida" desde que regreso del mundo humano. Había perdido el miedo de dar el todo por el todo a la hora de pelear, a que ahora solo importaba ganar, y así poder finalizar todo el embrollo que ella había causado tiempo atrás. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la base del escuadrón se encontró con su capita, Ukitake-Taicho, quien tenia una expresión amistosa como de costumbre.

-Buenas tardes Rukia-san-Saludo el taicho

-Buenas tardes-Obtuvo por respuesta.

-Como sabrás mañana saldrán al mundo humano-comenzó Ukitake a hablar, viendo como la aludida asentía con la cabeza-parte del viaje es para traer a la señorita Senna, así que para que pueda entrar de nuevo nos encargaron que hagas esto-le entrego unas cuantas hojas-te encargo esta tarea-finalizo mientras que desaparecía si dar tiempo a responder.

Tomo las hojas que le dio su capitán, no tenia intenciones de leer todo eso, así que mejor lo dejaría para mas al rato, ahora solo quería llegar a su casa y darse un relajante baño.

Camino a casa se encontró con su amigo de la infancia el teniente Abarai Renji, quien al verla sonrió abiertamente, hablaron de cosas cruciales, de cómo les iría mañana pues Renji también fue seleccionado para ir a la misión; una vez afuera de la mansión de los Kuchiki, Rukia invito al chico a quedarse a cenar, a lo que Renji acepto emocionado.

Paso la cena si mas comentarios, Renji se retiro de la mansión y se dirijio a su casa con una sonrisa en la que las orejas estorbaban. xP jejeje quiere decir que eran taaaaaaan grande la sonrisa que le estorbaban las orejas

Rukia por su parte, subió a su habitación y se quedo dormida en su cama, esta noche no tenia ganas de dormir en futon. Saco las hojas que le dio Ukitake y comenzó a leerlas, sorprendida por todo lo que decía en las hojas, sonrió, sin saber como o el porque comenzó a recordar de manera breve todas las ocasiones que vivió junto a Ichigo. Ichigo, de verdad que lo extrañaba, soñaba el momento de volverlo a ver, pero…no estaba segura si eso era lo mejor, después de todo no quería sufrir, ni mucho menos quedar como una tonta colegiala enamorada frente a el…

Sin darse cuenta quedo profundamente dormida.

Los primeros diminutos rayos del sol, se filtraban por la ventana, sentía sus ojos pesados, quería seguir dirimiendo, no tenia nada de ánimos de ir al mundo humano…mundo humano….LA MISION por Kami se había quedado dormida, como un rayo se levanto de la cama, y se dirigio a la regadera, se arreglo rápido, cogio su espada que era lo único que necesaria, cuando bajo se encontró con su hermano, quien la esperaba con cara de pocos amigos, pero eso era lo menos que en ese momento le importaba, estaba demasiado cansada como para aguantar sermones, así que sin decir nada se encamino con su hermano hacia el Dangai donde los esperaban los demás.

-Jejejeje tienes cara de muerta Rukia-dijo en tono burlesco Renji

-¬¬ ¡Calla!-ordeno la pequeña-que tu no tienes la mejor pinta-comento indignada.

-Valla se nota que no dormiste anoche-susurro el tatuado-Estas mas gruñona que de costumbre-

-¿QUE? Disculpa? Yo gruñona!! RETRACTATE-ordeno molesta

-No!- Renji

-SI!- Rukia

-No!- Renji

-SI!- Rukia

-No!- Renji

-SI!- Rukia

-No!- Renji

-SI!- Rukia

-¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!-ordeno Byakuya, todo quedo en silencio-Vayámonos de una vez-ordeno de nuevo, a lo que el Dangai se comenzó a abrir y todos comenzaron a entrar.

-Por tu culpa-le dijo Rukia a Renji con voz bajita

-No, es por tu culpa-le contesto enojado

-Que NO¡¡¡es mas te reto!!!-le dijo divertida la shinigami

-Como quieras, solo dime cuando y donde-le contesto igualmente

-En el mundo humano, en cualquier oportunidad-le dijo Rukia

-Renji, Rukia, Entren de una buena vez-ordeno Hitsugaya

-Si capitan-dijeron los aludidos.

* * *

**MUNDO REAL**

-Quítate de enzima Senna-gruñía un aplastado Ichigo

-¡¡Nop!!-reto la aludida

-TRAICIONERO-grito un sentido Kon aventándole un cojín.

-Meee y ¿ahora que te traes tu?-le pregunto un enojado Ichigo

-Es que…¡¿ya te olvidaste de mi Nee-san?!-pregunto el muñeco indignado, con pequeñas lagrimitas en los ojos.

-…- no hubo respuesta

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Kon-Yo que hubiera dado por estar de forma humana con mi nee-san-replico enojado-NEEEE-SAAAAAAAAAN-grito y se metió un melancólico Kon al armario donde dormía la morena.

Ichigo bajo la cabeza y cerro los puños, estupido muñeco de felpa¿Cómo se iba a olvidar de Rukia? Si todo tenia que ver con ella, la forma en que vivía ahora, era gracias a ella, si podía estar en paz con su mama y su pasado era gracias a ella, todo…

Senna por su parte, soltó a Ichigo, sabia lo especial que era Kuchiki en ese lugar, todos la extrañaban, tenia un poco de envidia por eso, ella siempre trato de ser como Rukia, pero se le hacia imposible.

Todos sumidos en sus pensamientos, fueron interrumpidos pues, sintieron como unos grandes poderes espirituales llegaban a la ciudad, pero a comparación a los de los Hollows estos eran demasiados puros, identificaron casi todos; eran de algunos de la sociedad de almas, pero había uno, uno que, era demasiado puro y hermoso, Senna rápidamente detecto el lugar donde se encontraban, el almacén de Urahara. Sin dudarlo Kon se colgó del hombro de Ichigo y salieron los tres al lugar.

* * *

ALMACEN DE URAHARA.

-Biiiiiiieeeenveeeeeniiiiiiiiidoooooos!!!!-saludo un feliz Urahara-Oh Rukia-san como has crecido-las lagrimas de felicidad se hicieron presentes-pero díganme ¿Qué es lo que los trae por aquí?-pregunto curioso el señor.

-Venimos por Senna-contesto secamente Byakuya

-Y venimos a investigar el porque los Hollows estan dejando de atacar tan seguidamente, la sociedad tiene dudas sobre la desaparición de los Arracars-cometo Hitsugaya

-Entiendo-susurro el vendedor- Yoruichi-llamo el mismo.

-Lo se, lo se-dijo la llamada en su forma humana-Cuanto tiempo-saludo a los demás-Rukia ven sígueme-Creo que es a ti a quien te encomendó cierta misión Ukitake-taicho-dijo la mujer, a lo que Rukia solo asintió, y ambas desaparecieron en el almacén de Urahara.

-Ichigo y la chica se acercan-dijo secamente el capitán del décimo escuadrón. Byakuya solo se limito a comenzar a practicar las miradas y actitudes adecuadas para ignorar a todo humano de cabello naranja. Renji esperaba en momento de volver a ver a sus amigos humanos, con una cara bien happy.

Cuando los mencionados llegaron, todo quedo en completo silencio, el viento soplaba fuertemente.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunto descortésmente Ichigo.

-…-pero nadie le contesto, ni siquiera Byakuya que estaba mas que molesto por el insolente comentario del pelinaranja.

-Senna-san-llamo el capitan Hitsugaya, a lo que solo obtuvo una mirada por parte de la aludida-Hemos encontrado a su familia, y como el informo Kuchiki-san, es hora de volver-finalizo, a lo que la mujer miraba felizmente a todos los presentes ahí-Para poder ir hemos…-pero el capitan no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido…

-¿Y mi nee-san?-pregunto un conmocionado Kon

-¿Quién es tu nee-sa?-también pregunto Byakuya, eso le olia a mala leche ¬¬

-Es…-ponía ojitos soñadores, el pequeño muñeco- - es la shinigami mas linda de todo el sereitei, la hermosa Rukia-describía soñadoramente. Byakuya frunció el seño mas que de costumbre cuando se molestaba

-Te refieres a Kuchiki Rukia, MI hermana-comento de manera posesiva el capitan del sexto escuadron.

Todos los presentes temieron por sus vidas, y por el rellenito de Kon;

Sierto pelinaraja esperaba ansioso la respuesta, pues quería saber si la morena se encontraba en su mundo.

-Bueno, bueno.-Senna, se animo a hablar-¿Qué es lo que iba a decir Hitsugaya-taicho?-pregunto aun curiosa

-Ha si-recordó el aludido-Que, como sabes la única condición de ir es que tus poderes queden en una mínima cantidad-hizo una pausa-Estamos esperando que la encargada de minimizar tus poderes este lista-finalizo el capitan.

-Y ¿Quién es "esa" persona?-por segunda vez hablo Ichigo. Urahara solo dio media vuelta y se adentro en su almacén; todos quedaron en silencio, esperando a que uno de los capitanes o tenientes dijeran algo

-…es Rukia-dijo al fin Renji, esperando una reacción por parte de quien sea.

Pero Ichigo solo abrió los ojos, al fin de tanto tiempo, la volvería a ver, después de irse sin despedirse de el… y… pues Kon, puso los ojos llorosos llenos de alegría. Senna solo bajo la cabeza

-_era inevitable_-penso la chica.

Todos alsaron la vista, al ver salir de la tienda, a tres siluetas, una era la de Urahara, y las otras dos eran de mujer, posaron su vista en la de menor estatura, en la Kuchiki Rukia…

Ichigo abrio los ojos de par en par, se veia tan cambiada, tan bella, no puedo evitar sentirse distinto.

Kon, ni tarde ni perezoso, se lanzo a los brazos de su amada nee-san, teniendo como respuesta, sorprendiendo a todos, a una Rukia que correspondia el abrazo del pequeño muñeco. Y unas molestas miradas, pero la mas imponente era la de Kuchiki Byakuya.

-Comencemos-ordeno la morena.

-_Rukia__en realidad tu?_-pensó un sorprendido Ichigo que aun no podia articular palabra…

…. C O N T I N U A R A ….

Wiien qe lez parecio? D jejeje xP por favor dejen sus comentario i.i y noz eztamoz leyendo D


	2. Capitulo 2: Lo qe ahora ezta pazando

Hola!!!!!! jejeje xP T-T muchas gracias por el apoyo i.i - los adoro xP jejeje wueno pz continuemos la hiztoria n.n

* * *

-_Rukia en realidad tu_?-pensó un sorprendido Ichigo.

Rukia, paso del lado de Ichigo, sin siquiera saludarlo, o mirarlo, como si no estuviera ahí, pero cuando paso a un lado de su hermano, hizo una pequeña reverencia, que no paso desapercibida por Ichigo, menos por Kon.

Pero Rukia no podía más deseaba ver aquellos ojos avellana, miralo, y que la mirara, pero sabia que ya todo estaba hecho en ese mundo, que Senna era la "novia" de Ichigo –según ella- y que jamás podría combatir ante eso, por eso decidió que a pesar de que le costara un mundo y mas no verlo, pasar como si el no estará, o no dejarse llevar por ese extraño sentimiento, que le hacia perder el juicio.

A pesar de que ella ni lo miro, no puedo evitar mirarla él y la volver a mirar, se veía tan distinta, la seguía viendo, guardándose cada detalle de su diminuto pero hermoso ser, sus ojos perdió el brillo que había adquirido durante su estancia en la ciudad, ahora no demostraba confusión alguna, mas bien mucha seguridad de cada uno de sus actos, su piel se veía igual de tersa y blanca, como la misma nieve, su traje de shinigami se moldeaba perfectamente con la figura de la chica, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, era la fuerza que emanaba su espíritu, muy grande, con mucha pureza y paz… -despertó de sus pensamientos al ver que la noble se posaba en frente de Senna quien estaba hincada mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Un deseo antes de perder todos tus poderes?-pregunto Rukia

-Si-respondió la aludida

-Cual?-Cuestiono. Todos los presentes las miraban confusos; esos no eran las órdenes que habían recibido.

-Rukia-la imponente voz de Byakuya izo acto de presencia-Eso no es parte de la misión-

-Lo se-respondió la morena-Pero, pensar que esta puede ser la ultima vez que tenga el 100 de sus poderes, y la ultima vez que pelee, te hace pensar-hizo una pausa, haciendo reflexionar a todos los ahí presentes, al ver que no hubo mas-Cual es?-pregunto finalmente Rukia.

-Quiero pelear contra ti-respondió decidida Senna.

-Entiendo-murmuro Rukia

-No!-dijo de nuevo Byakuya

-Rukia no tienes por que hacer esto-comento por primera vez un preocupado Renji.

-Abarai tiene razón Rukia, no tienes porque hacerlo, no es parte de la misión-dijo firmemente Hitsugaya.

-Voy a pelear-dijo decidida la aludida-Esto es algo que he estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo-murmuro muy bajo, sin embargo audible para algunos-Peleemos-esta vez no dijo, ordeno Rukia.

Ichigo seguía sin creer, Rukia conocía a la perfección los poderes de Senna, sabia que vencerla era algo muy difícil, temía porque ella no pudiera.

Senna desenfundo su zanpakutou, esperando que Rukia hiciera lo mismo, pero eso nunca llego.

-Que? No piensas pelear con tu zanpakutou?-pregunto algo molesta la chica.

-Aun...No-Respondio secamente Rukia.

Esto molesto mas a Senna, quien sin dudarlo se abalanzo sobre la morena, que con ágil movimiento la esquivo sin problemas, pero Senna se enojaba cada vez mas, y mas, sus ataque se hicieron rápidos, casi imprescindibles, a varios se les dificultaba seguirlas con la vista, Senna atacaba sin dudar con su espada, y Rukia los esquivaba sin ningún problema, se había vuelto muy veloz, pero sabía que su oponente no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente, así que decidió dar batalla también, estaba tanto tiempo esperando este momento-sonrió cínicamente- que no lo dejaría pasar por nada del mundo.

Ichigo y los demás miraban admirados, incluso Byakuya que no pensaba que su hermana se había vuelto tan powerosa, en tan poco tiempo, al igual Histsugaya, Ichigo no podía articular palabra, era impresionante el poder que tenía la shinigami, Yoruichi y Urahara miraban sin sorprenderse mucho, esperaban algo así por parte de Rukia; Renji miraba confiado la batalla, conocía lo grandioso que podían ser los poderes de la chica.

Las oponentes pararon, una frente la otra, Senna estaba un poco agitada, pero Rukia…Rukia estaba normal, como si no hubiera hecho el mínimo esfuerzo…

-Pelea en serio-dijo mas seria que de costumbre Senna

-…-pero la aludida no dijo nada…

-DIJE QUE PELEARAS EN SERIO-grito Senna. Pero la su oponente no cambio la expresión para nada.

-Con que pelee enserio?-repitio Rukia, y sonrió-entiendo-pauso, y bajo la cabeza, su flequillo oculto su rostro-_ age! Scutum! Bis!- _dijo la chica, y alrededor de ellas apareció un campo protector, dejando a los demás espectadores afuera, pero no solo eso, en cada determinado punto había un "guardián" que impedía el contacto con el interior-ahora si Senna, peleemos, sin interrupciones-dijo mientras sonreía.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en algo mas personal, para las chicas, por fin podrían desquitar todo el recelo que se sentían mutuamente, ambas estaban decididas a dar el todo por el todo en esta pelea, pues ninguna de las dos pensaban perder.

Pero a los que estaban afuera del campo no les dio tiempo de responder, estaban demasiados entrados en la pelea, mirarlas pelear con tanta decisión era algo que no se veía todos los días, sobre todo viniendo de ellas dos.

-A esto me refería-contesto Senna

Senna puso su arma en posición de ataque, Rukia también saco su zanpakutou, y la puso en posición de ataque, pero a comparación de la otra chica, ella no la desenfundo. Sin decir nada, ambas se abalanzaron, una contra la otra; Senna dirigió hábilmente su espada hacia el pecho de Rukia, pero ella en un movimiento rápido salto y estuvo suspendida en la espada de su oponente unos segundos, volvió a saltar para bajar de ella, pero no antes dar un golpe con su zanpakutou, Senna al ver las intenciones de su oponente, reunió mucha fuerza y le regreso el ataque.

Un fuerte estruendo se escucho dentro del campo, alertados los esperadores, Ichigo y Renji quisieron entrar a detener la pelea, pero nada mas se acercaron, y la fuerza del campo los hizo retroceder unos metros.

-Kuso!-renegó un enojado Renji-Maldita Rukia! sabía que algo así iba a pasar!-recrimino

-Carbón!!!-le grito Ichigo al tatuado-Sabías que algo así iba a suceder y no hiciste nada?!-le grito

-No es mi culpa!!!-se defendió el tatuado-Rukia me pidió que no interfiriera, que confiara en ella-dijo recordando las palabras de Rukia-pero como quiere que no interfiera si esta peleando así!-grito, sin embargo otro estruendo llamo la intención de todos…de nueva cuenta.

Dentro del campo, Rukia y Senna peleaban con toda el alma…

-Suficiente-murmuro Rukia, ya estaba enfada de tanto escándalo, tenía que poner un alto ya.

Tanto los de afuera, como Senna que estaba dentro, vieron como Rukia desenfundaba su zanpakutou, aun si activar el Shikai, Senna esperaba el ataque de la chica, en posición defensiva, pero cuando la iba a acomodar, vio como su zanpakutou era partida por la mitad, y Rukia le ponía su zanpakutou en el cuello de forma amenazadora.

-Esto termino-dijo Rukia, mientras que guardaba su zanpakutou. Y una decepcionada Senna caía al suelo, había perdido, contra Rukia…aun no lo creía, _¿Cómo paso?, _no vio el momento en que la morena ataco, sonrió sabia que esta pelea no solo era por hacerle un favor, si no que ambas peleaban por algo mas, mejor dicho, por "alguien" mas. Volteo a ver a la noble, quien susurraba unas cosas y el campo desaparecía, como los demás se acercaban a ambas.

Nadie lo podía creer, si ni siquiera Yoruichi alcanzo ver el ataque de Rukia, mucho menos los demás. A Byakuya se hinchaba el pecho de orgullo (na: jeje xP es una frase que aquí se utiliza para decir que esta muuuuuuuuuuy orgulloso de algo) su hermana era mucho mas poderosa de lo que imaginaba, y eso simplemente le hacia sacar una discreta sonrisa. Hitsugaya miraba admirado a Rukia, nunca imagino que esa pequeña subordinada podría tener esos poderes…tenia sus dudas, _¿Qué es lo que hizo que obtuviera tanto poder? _ Se preguntaba el pequeño capitán.

Por otro lado Renji e Ichigo se sintieron aliviados al ver a la noble sin ningún rasguño, o alteración de poder…pero "algo" les quito la alivianada al ver que Kon se aventaba a los brazos de su nee-san, pero antes de que el peluche se "pegara" a Rukia, quien pos cierto se encontraba hablando con Yoruichi; una mirada congelante detuvo el pequeño muñeco, Oh si las miradas de Byakuya asía Kon, eran mas feas que las que les dirigía a Ichigo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ichigo a Senna, quien solo lo volteo a ver, y asintió mientras que se ponía de pie-Peleaste bien-trato de animar el pelinaranja.

-Pero ella mejor-susurro la aludida. La rabia en sus ojos se notaba.

Ahora si Ichigo se había quedado callado. Estaba tan conmocionado con los eventos ocurridos hace momentos, que no tenía cabeza para pensar en todo.

-Será mejor que continuemos con la misión-dijo Htsugaya de una manera indirecta a Rukia.

-Entiendo-dijo Rukia.

A paso lento, la chica se poso frente a Senna, de nuevo paso a un lado de Ichigo, e igual que la primera vez, lo ignoro por completo-Estas lista?-pregunto igual de seria que antes, al parecer el combate no le afecto tanto, . Senna solamente asintió, pues de verdad que estaba molesta, que ni ganas de hablar con la shinigami le quedaban.

Yoruichi ordeno a todos a que se retrocedieran unos metros más atrás, para poder comenzar el ritual. Ahora con la zanpakutou de Senna rota, todo seria mas fácil, solo seria dejar la milésima parte del poder la chica.

-"Ich rufen Seelen der Hölle, Farbtöne des darknesses… Kreation Bannes und ewiger Leben… Lichtstrahl hervor, die meine Wünsche und Gedanken Wirklichkeit werden...fusión, Umwandlung, Veränderung!"-recito Rukia mientras que hacía movimientos con sus manos, sus ojos brillaron de un azul intenso, y alrededor de las chicas se formo una estrella de 5 picos. - imasugu- grito Rukia, mientras que del interior de Senna salía una esfera amarilla, y se desvanecía en el aire, sin dejar ningún rastro. Las ropas de Shinigami de Senna desaparecieron y quedo un en un kimono blanco, al sentir la perdida de poder, la ya mencionada se dejo caer en el suelo mientras que se sentaba. Rukia y la chica se quedaron viendo unos instantes, ambas sonrieron, la morena le extendió la mano, ofreciéndole ayuda para levantarse, a lo que Senna acepto.

-Listo-dijo Rukia, con su voz seria.

-Esplendido, bella Kuchiki-san!!!-felicito Urahara.

-Gracias-dijo la chica, pero igualmente seria.

-Ahora continuemos-dijo secamente Hitsugaya, sin duda alguna estaba arto de ese mundo ¬.¬

-Sep-contesto Senna, con una semi-alegria –"_Por fin después de tanto tiempo volveré a ver a mi familia_"-

-Abarai-llamo Byakuya cortantemente

-Si, taicho-hizo acto de presencia el mencionado.

-Abre el Dangai-ordeno de nuevo Kuchiki-taicho. A lo que Renji acato la orden.

-Hitsugaya-taicho yo-comenzo a decir Byakuya-escoltaremos a Senna hacia su nuevo hogar-decía Byakuya-Renji, Rukia, vallan investigando, mañana a primera hora nosotros regresaremos-finalizo el taicho del sexto escuadrón.

-Entendido-dijeron los aludidos.

-Rukia-llamo Byakuya

-Mande, nii-sama-contesto la chica

-Cuídate-dijo en un leve susurro, poco audible-Renji-llamo cortantemente-Cuida a mi hermana-finalizo, mientras que comenzaba a caminar hacia el Dangai, no sin antes pisar a un Kon tirado.

-Ichigo, Gracias-dijo felizmente Senna al pelinaranja, él solo se limito a asentir con al cabeza y despedirse con la mano. Después corrio hasta donde se encontraba la otra shinigami, y le dijo al oido –Cuídalo bien jejeje- susurro picadamente, a lo que Rukia se sonrojaba, se dirigio hacia los dos capitanes, pero antes de entrar, se volteo con Rukia – Kuchiki Rukia, espero que podamos algun dia volver a pelear, y no seré yo la perdedora, y aunque yo no este, seguire en su corazon- le dijo de manera cínica, aun sabiendo que eso era una mentiera; pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

-Eso lo veremos- susurro algo irritada.

Y las tres figuras desaparecieron.

-Renji, Rukia, Ichigo-llamo Urahara-¿no quieren pasar un rato?-pregunto el señor mientras que los demás asentían. Renji entraba con Urahara y Yoruichi.

Rukia se disponía a seguirlos pero…

-Rukia-llamo Ichigo, la aludida se paro, y lentamente lo volteo a ver, quedando por primera vez cara a cara

-¿Qué pasa……Ichigo?-pregunto al llamado. Dudando si llamarlo por su nombre.

Pero no hubo respuesta, ni palabras, o rechazo. Simplemente estaban ahí, mirándose a los ojos, después de tanto tiempo, podían verse. Rukia en esos ojos color avellana y el en los ojos de ella.

Rukia era un desastre por dentro, no sabía que decir, pensar o sentir, estaba muy confundida como para el evitar mirarlo a lo ojos, ahora que Senna no estaba en el mundo humano, sabía que todo podría ser mas fácil y como antes…pero el querría?

-Cuanto tiempo-atrevió a hablar Ichigo. Sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Seis meses-respondió Rukia

-Yo…– el colorin tenía tanto que decir, no sabia por donde empezar, o que palabras usar.

-Ichigo-

-Rukia- se llamaron los dos al mismo tiempo, fijaron sus ojos el uno en el otro, igual que antes.

-Vamos a tener tiempo para hablar- dijo Rukia, recuperando su compostura seria, y fria.

-De acuerdo- y terminaron pasando al almacen.

Una vez adentro Ururu les sirvió Té a los ahí presentes.

-¿Cuál es la susodicha "misión" que tienen ahora?-pregunto secamente Yoruichi

-Pues veran-comenzo el tatuado-Desde la supuesta muerte de Aizen, la sociedad de almas quedo…-

-La sociedad de almas duda de la muerte del ex-capitán Aizen...-interrumpió Rukia-

* * *

**Yuzuki Lisianthus:** Jejejemuchas gracias ¬ mi tmb ama ese trio amoroso, y pz cuando estaba inspirada me qede con qe pz, como Byakuya y Kon, le llaman a Rukia, nee-san, pz jejeje xP un poco de compentencia entre ambos, estaria wien xDDD Por ahora sacare a Senna, pero la pondre iia mas adelante y asi volvera la compentencia entre ambas, tmb le pienso poner una pareja a esta chica ;P ... Muchas gracias por tu comentario y espero qe este cap sea de tu agrado... n.n

**haruken: **seeeeeeep!!!! O eh de admitir qe cuando estaba wiendo unas partes de la peli, me daba celos de Senna xDDD pero iia los supere, jejeje pienzo poner, qe pz Renji tmb se fije en Rukia jejeje xDD pero solo un poco jejeje espero qe este cap sea de tu agrado xP y muchas gracias por tu comentario

**shi no hime:** jejeje muchas gracias por el comentario n.n espero qe el cap sea de tu agrado.

**kaoru204: ** jejejeje n.n pz muchas gracias por tu comentariiO n.n y pz zep zi vi un poco de la pelicula, no la vi wiien wiien, ni con subtitulos, pero si un poco, jejeje iia te agrege y aii podremos platicar, tmb qe iia me pase por tooooodooooooos tu fan y waaa jejeje hablamos luego n.n un placer qe leyeraz el fic y espero qe este cap sea de tu agrado.

**flowespring: **jejeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, seeep jejeje es qe de tanto ver las super patadas de Kon, me traume jejeje y pz se me hizo wien qe pasara eso xPPP jejeje pz gracias de nuevo y espero qe sea de tu agrado.

**Kakiyu-chan**: jejeje muchas gracias n.n y pz sep jejeje Senna por ahora se va, pero va a regresar y jejeje las cosas se complicaran mas S pero con el resultado de ichiruki D jejeje y pz a lo largo de la hiztoria ichi y ruki se volveran cada vez mas uniidos D jejeje espero tus comentarios y espero qe sea de tu agrado

**Tania14: **Muchas gracias por el comentario, jejeje seeep!!! la parte Kon, Byakushi y Rukia me wusto xP jajajajaja xP y wueno pz muchas gracias de nuevo y espero qe el cap haya sido de tu agrado n.n

**Karura Himura:** jejeje primero qe nada muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n y no es una molestia, jejeje pz zep la pelicula la recomiendo, y si lo escribi yo, todas las ideas salen de mi cabezita xP, y por lo de las "faltas de ortografias" pues es porqe cuando escribo en microsoft word me salen las faltas de ortografia, y como me desespera que salgan subrayado, lo corrijo, es por eso y lamento si es una molestia n.n jejeje wueno pues gracias por tus comentarios de nuevo n.n

**jejeje wueno pz ezpero qe el cap sea de su agrado y espero sus comentarios, criticas y/o sugerencias. Y gracias a todos por sus comentarios n.n en verdad ¬ **


	3. Chapter 3

jejejeee... xDDD buenO pz aqii ezta una actualizacion D

espero qe sea de su agrado... y gracias por su apoyo ¬ en realidad es muy valioso

jejeje antes qiero decir qe en este fan** no abra spoilers** de la pelicula ni nada de eso P jejejeje espero qe les guste este cap, y lamento mucho la demora ..(

* * *

-La sociedad de almas duda de la muerte del ex-capitán Aizen-interrumpió Rukia-También de la desaparición de los Arracars, pues hemos notado que ahora los howolls aparecen menos que de costumbre, eso creemos que es por una desconocida gran fuente de poder espiritual que se encuentra en el mundo hueco-hizo una pausa-pudiendo tratarse de Aizen-finalizo…

-¿Por qué dudan de la muerte de Aizen y no de otra persona?-pregunto fresita Kurosaki

-En la sociedad de almas se rumora que han visto al capitán Aizen rondar por el sereitei, en especial de la división 1 y en la mansión Kuchiki-comenzó a responder Renji-No podríamos dudar de esas personas pues una de ellas es el capitán Yamamoto- hizo una pausa-Pero eso no es todo, también se ha visto a varias personas que ya han fallecido, como al ex-teniente Kai…-fue interrumpido por Rukia

-Nos enviaron a hacer unas pruebas al mundo humano y tratar de averiguar que es lo que sucede-dijo seria la morena

-Entiendo-dijo Urahara-Pues será mejor que sean instalados en su Gigai correspondiente-Renji y Rukia solo asintieron-Vamos Renji-llamo y los dos desaparecieron por los grandes pasillos.

Los dos chicos quedaron rodeados de completo silencio.

-Rukia-Ichigo se atrevio a romper el silencio, la chica solo alzo la mirada-¿Por qué la vez que te fuiste no te despediste de mi…digo todos nosotros?-pregunto

-Porque _estaban_ demasiados ocupados- dijo la chica recalcando la palabra "estaban"-Además- continuo Rukia, sabiendo que su respuesta solo traería mas preguntas-Me necesitaban de urgencia en la Sociedad de Almas y no podía esperar a que todos tuvieran tiempo.-Hubo otro tiempo de silencio

-Podrías…, digo si quieres…-el temblor en la voz del colorin se hizo presente, eso despertó la curiosidad de la morena-quedarteadormirenelarmarioenmicasa-dijo rápidamente mientras evitaba la mirada de la morena. (Traducción: Quedarte a dormir en el armario en mi casa) De nuevo por tercera vez todo quedo en silencio. Ichigo esperaba ansioso la respuesta de la shinigami.

-O.o no te entendí-respondió la chica

-Joder Rukia!!!-Mascullo-Enana y sorda!!!

-Estupido!!!-le grito la morena-No es mi culpa que seas un bembo para hablar!!!

-Bembo¿YO?-

-Noo!!!-el sarcasmo se hizo presente en la voz de Rukia-Claro que TU!!! No veo otro Bembo!!

-Grrr-los dos gruñeron, y se voltearon dándose la espalda

-Dije-dijo Ichigo rompiendo de nuevo el silencio-Que…si…querías quedarte…a dormir en mi casa…en el armario…-hizo una pausa-como antes…-susurro.

Rukia que aun seguía de lado, no creía lo que escuchaba¿la estaba invitando a quedarse en su casa¿En realidad todo esto esta pasando?

Kurosaki bajo la cabeza, entendía si la chica no quería estar con el ahora.

-Si no quieres…-comenzaba a comentar el chico.

-Te tardaste en pedirlo ¬O¬-bufo una Rukia con un enojo fingido

-OO, Zorra!!!-Exclamo Kurosaki un poco divertido, de verdad que extrañaba las peleas entre ambos-Todavía que te invito a mi casa!!!-le recriminaba

- O es lo mínimo que podías hacer!!! Además de que aunque no me lo pidieras, iba a ir, ni loca me quedo con el pervertido de Urahara –dijo la chica molesta.

-¬O¬ si como digas-murmuro fresita Kurosaki

-Grr-gruño Rukia, pero cuando iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, llego el rubio y el pelirrojo.

-Rukia sigues-dijo Urahara, a lo que la chica solo lo siguió.

De nuevo se formo ese incomodo silencio entre los pelirrojos. Hasta que una chillona voz los saco de sus pensamientos.

-Neeee-saaan!!!-gritaba Kon, mientras que corría en dirección a donde se había encontrado la aludida. Pero al llegar solo encontró a los chicos, que sin duda alguna le caían mal.

-Rukia no se encuentra aquí-murmuro Ichigo

-Waaahaaa linda neee-san no te vallas si mi!!!-lloriqueaba el muñequito de felpa.

-¬¬-mirada de los dos presentes

-Y bien Renji, cuéntame de que trata la misión en realidad?-

-O.o a…a que te refieres Ichigo?-cuestiono el tatuado un poco nervioso.

-Tal vez "engañaron" a Urahara aunque lo dudo, pero a mi no, no envían a un teniente y a dos capitanes a ver porque no aparecen los Howolls-exclamo el chico.

-o.O no…no se de que hablas-respondió

-¬¬ ò.ó Carbón, mas vale que me digas en serio que es lo que esta pasado!!!!-le ordeno

-Mira zanahoria rayada, no se de que jodidos me estas hablando-mentía Renji.

-Que dijiste? Rojito chingame la pupila!!!-le respondio

-neee-saaan…neee-saan…neeee-saaaaaan…-repetía deliberadamente el ignorado muñeco de felpa.

-IDIOTA-grito Ichigo

-BABOSO-respondió Renji

-IMBESIL-

-CARA DE PEDO-

Los chicos no paraban de insultarse sin darse cuenta de los nuevos presentes en la sala.

-O.o- cara de Urahara

-Ò.Ó Idiotas!!!-la fuerte voz de Rukia se hizo presente-DEJEN DE DISCUTIR DE UNA VEZ SI NO QUIEREN QUE LES PATEE EL TRASERO!!!-sentencio enojada

-OO- cara de los pelirrojos

-maricon-susurro muuy bajito Renji a Ichigo

-¬.¬# trasvertí!-contesto Ichigo

-Ò.ó-el puño de Rukia estaba temblando de tan enojada que se encontraba, eso era el colmo, pelearse en un lugar ajeno y acabando de llegar. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo en sus labios

Agarro lo primero tenia a la mano, en este caso, el pobre de Kon, y con una gran agilidad, y fuerza se lo lanzo "ahí" a Renji, quien al primer contacto, se revolcó del dolor.

-Enana del demonio…-la voz distante de Renji, saco a Ichigo del Shock-Por que hiciste eso? Baka-ne!-le grito enojado, aun en el suelo.

-Callate!-le ordeno-Tu también quieres saber que se siente?-pregunto demasiado molesta la chica, a fresita-Kurosaki

-Y tu que cargas? ENA-NA-le dijo enojado, tratando de cambiar su expresión a una mas seria, le contesto de manera tajante Ichigo

-Grr…-esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Pero antes de que mas personas salieran heridas, el rubio hizo su intervención.

-Kuchiki-san-llamo Urahara, obteniendo por respuesta la mirada de la aludida-Por que mejor no nos cuentas lo que en realidad sucede en la sociedad de almas?-pregunto curioso

-Porque no sucede nada más-respondió cortantemente.

-Já! Enana y mentirosa-dijo Ichigo en tono bajo

-Ò,ó QUE DIJI…-pero no pudo terminar, pues Renji intervino.

-Rukia-llamo el pelirrojo con voz sumamente molesta-Mejor cuéntales lo que esta sucediendo-

Los ojos de Rukia se abrieron –_"Estupido Renji"_- Mientras que los otros dos y medio, presentes voltearon a ver a la noble.

-Esta bien-murmuro la chica, mientras que se sentaba en su lugar-En realidad no se lo que esta sucediendo en la sociedad de almas, lo único YO se es que ahora todo es un caos y es muy peligroso estar allá-hizo una pausa- Por alguna razón que me es desconocida, mi nii-sama me envió aquí, según el, aquí podré estar a salvo por un tiempo en lo que todo se soluciona, poniendo como pretexto lo de la "misión" que no es nada mas que cuidar la ciudad de los Howolls-finalizo

-Sigo sin entender-comento Ichigo

-Idiota-contesto Renji, la guerra estaba por empezar de nuevo si no fuera porque la mirada de Rukia los detuvo.

-Yo tampoco tengo una idea muy clara de la razón por la que los enviaron aquí-hablo el rubio

-Es muy sencillo-hablaba Renji con voz de "YO lo se todo"-Es porque Kuchiki-taicho quiere poner a su hermanita a salvo de lo que esta sucediendo-

-¬¬-mirada de Rukia

-Pero porque…-

-Suficiente!-exclamo la noble-No quiero que sigamos con el tema, porque...

-Titititititi-el celular de Rukia y de Renji comenzaron a sonar

-Howoll!!-dijo Rukia mientras que salía del lugar con su zanpakutou, y una perlita verde. Los otros dos chicos no dudaron en seguirla. Ichigo rápidamente saco la perlita verde del interior de Kon, y siguió a sus acompañantes.

Llegaron a un almacén vació, y encontraron a un Howoll de grandes dimensiones, y se podía sentir que tenia un buen nivel de poder espiritual.

Los shinigamis desenfundaron sus espadas, y se pusieron en posición de ataque.

Cada quien ataco una vez al demonio, 3 golpes fueron necesarios para vencerlo.

Pero la alarma no dejaba de sornar. Marcaba la presencia de, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, howolls! Y seguían apareciendo cada vez más.

-Kuso-espeto molesta la chica, mientras que eliminaba unos howolls

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunto molesto Ichigo, imitando a la chica

-Muchos-respondió secamente mientras que partía a la mitad a dos demonios juntos.

-¬O¬-mirada de Ichigo

-Cada vez aparecen más-comento Renji

-o.ó- Rukia cada vez perdía más la paciencia, parecía que por cada howoll que derrotaba aparecían 5 más.

Salto y con un ataque venció 3, volteo a su derecha y lanzo otro ataque derribando a 2, otros 3 howolls se abalanzaron sobre ella, pero los partió a la mitad antes de que llegaran, volvió a saltar y purifico a 4 que iban a atacar a Ichigo por la espalda.

Ichigo y Renji al igual que Rukia estaban purificando a los howolls como locos. No sabían la razón por la que estaban apareciendo tantos, pero eso era lo que menos ahora les importaba…solo era terminar.

-Seria más fácil-comentaba la chica- si se unieran todos ò.ó-deseo Rukia

-Pero que demonios dices, seria muy poderoso-le contradijo Ichigo a lo que la volteo a ver molesta. Se pusieron frente a frente ignorando a los howolls y de paso a Renji

-Que acaso el gran-puso el tono que Ichigo odiaba, pero de cierta manera, muy, muy, muy, muy, pero, muy en el fondo de el extrañaba- Kurosaki-kun tiene miedo de una unión de unos pequeños howolls-dijo algo cínicamente

-Zorra-susurro Ichigo

-Pues debería- murmuro Renji, sacándolos de su batalla visual, y apuntando enfrente de ellos.

Los chicos voltearon, y fue grande su sorpresa al ver a todos los demonios, unificándose, formando un howoll demasiado poderoso.

-Ahí esta lo que querías señorita "soy la mejor de todos"-dijo Ichigo algo irritado, volteando a ver a la chica, pero demasiado tarde, ella ya se encontraba lanzando un ataque al gran demonio.

-A esto me refería-susurro la chica algo feliz-Yo me encargo-Grito la chica con cierta alegría a los dos pelirrojos

-Rukia espera no te precipites-le grito un preocupado Renji. Pero la chica ya estaba en una lucha contra el demonio, sorprendidos, y no solo por la astucia de la pequeña shinigami si no por la sonrisa que se dibujaba en su sereno rostro.

Tres ataques bastaron para que el howoll se destruyera por completo.

-_No sabia que Rukia se había convertido tan sorprendentemente fuerte_- pensó fresita Kurosaki, mientras que veía a la noble.

-nee-saan-murmuro Kon impresionado, oculto de por ahí

Unas horas mas tardes, los chicos regresaban ya como personas xD.

-De acuerdo-dijo Renji algo molesto. Puesto que Rukia ya le había comentado que se quedaría en casa de Ichigo, además de que tenía pensado ir a la escuela, para "cuidar" que todo este bien. Aun así no le agradaba mucho la idea de que la chica se quedara con fresita Kurosaki.

Ichigo y Rukia junto con un molesto Kon, iban de regreso a casa, el ambiente era algo tenso, pues ninguno de los dos quería romper el hielo.

-_jejeje nee-san esta muy seria con el baka de ichigo, solo tengo que iniciar una conversación con ella, excluir a ichigo, y ya seré el único príncipe de nee-san // _- pensaba el muñeco de felpa- nee-san-llamo Kon, la chica solo lo volteo a ver- ¿Qué hiciste en ese tiempo que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron separados?-pregunto intensamente.

Rukia miro asesinamente al muñeco -Ichigo- llamo la noble, ignorando la pregunta de aquel molesto ser.

-mm…-respondió el pelinaranja, la chica bajo un poco la mirada.

-yo…si se lo que esta pasando en la sociedad de almas-murmuro algo avergonzada. Ichigo la volteo a ver pidiendo una explicación, pero la chica ya se encontraba saltando los árboles para llegar a la habitación del chico –Solo por hoy- escucho Ichigo, sabiendo que esta noche solo ellos guardarían el secreto de que Kuchiki Rukia, se encontraba en el mundo real, se encontraba en su habitación.

Ya arriba -.-

-Bien ahora cuéntame todo lo que sabes-le dijo Ichigo, después de cenar y llevarle de cenar a la chica.

-Para poder entender lo que sucede, tienes que saber lo que a pasado los últimos años en la sociedad de almas-explicaba la chica, mientras que de quien sabe donde sacaba una libreta y la comenzaba a abrir.

-Otra vez tu mierda de dibujos-adivinaba Ichigo, sin siquiera ver, Rukia le dirigió una mirada de odio, demostrando ser una Kuchiki, pues sus miradas se parecían a las de Byakuya S y eso era decir mucho, abrió la libreta, dejando ver una serie de fechas marcadas.

-Mientras estaba en la sociedad de almas, comencé a comprar fechas.-comenzó a explicar Rukia-Cuando llegue a la sociedad de almas, no recordaba nada de mi, ni de mi "vida", paso el tiempo y…-comenzaba a contarle tolitita la historia

**Sociedad de Almas**

-¿Dónde se encuentra el capitán Kuchiki?-pregunto Hitsugaya

-Ohh Kuchiki-Taicho salio hacia el mundo humano hace unos momentos-le respondió una subordinada mientras que hacia una reverencia y se retiraba

-_¿Al mundo humano?_-

**En otro lugar**

Ishida se encontraba haciendo unas manualidades de su taller, pues varias fechas importantes se acercaban y como de costumbre su taller se encargaría de todas las manualidades difíciles.

Toc Toc (Timbre de la casa de Ishida)

Sin ánimos el joven Uryuu fue a abrir la puerta…

Grande su sorpresa al encontrarse, con, quien menos esperaba.

-Kuchiki-taicho-llamo sorprendido Ishida

-Uryuu tengo una misión muy importante solo para ti-dijo seriamente el noble, que a su vez portaba un traje completamente negro

El aludido se hizo para un lado, inventándole al señor pasar, quien ni tarde ni perezoso entro a la casa directo a la sala de estar.

-¿Cuál es esa misión tan importante?-pregunto Ishida

-Lo que ocupo que hagas es que…-una mirada maliciosa de formo en el rostro del capitán, mientras tomaba asiento

**Habitación de Ichigo**

-Cuando regrese a la sociedad de almas, me comentaban muchas personas, que han visto a Kaien-dono, rondar por la casa Kuchiki-decía Rukia con una voz neutral, y una mirada pérdida-también comentaban sobre la silueta de Aizen…pero, hace unas semanas, comencé a tener-se detuvo para pensar lo que iba a decir, no sabia si era conveniente comentarlo, pues hasta ahora nadie mas sabia de "eso"-unos sueños, siempre estaba presente Kaien-dono…-se detuvo.

-¿Kaien-dono?-pregunto extrañando Ichigo-¿Qué te decía?-finalmente pregunto.

-Me decía que no me preocupara, pero que necesitaba entrenar y hacerme más fuerte, me contaba historias algo extrañas, que casi siempre se cumplían, de forma igualmente extraña-

-¿Por eso comenzaste a entrenarte y volverte mas fuerte?-cuestiono de nuevo el pelinaranja

-Si-respondió secamente Rukia, ambos callaron durante un momento, pues nadie sabia que mas decir, Ichigo abrió la boca, para decir algo, pero las palabras no salían-También-hablo finalmente Rukia-Me contó lo poco que alcance a vivir como ser humano-bajo la cabeza pues las lagrimas amenazaban con salir- Y la razón de mi muerte y la de mi hermana Hisana-finalizó la chica; llevo sus manos a su rostro, pues no pudo evitar que las lagrimas salieran.

Ichigo se quedo perplejo, nunca había esperado que Rukia se abriera de esa manera, y menos contarle todo eso, de ese tipo ¬n¬, quería saber mas, quería saber todo, todo lo que tuviera que ver con la shinigami, no sabia porque, pero el simplemente quería saber mas, pero…sabia que no era el momento indicado, además de que al ver así a Rukia, lo hacia sentirse mal, simplemente no sabia que hacer, ni que decir, así que se dejo llevar por sus "instintos" y la abrazo.

Rukia no sabia, ni cuando, ni como, pero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la rodeaban, que le brindaban todo el apoyo que necesitaba, y sin pensarlo, también correspondió el abrazo, poco a poco, las lagrimas dejaron de salir, y se sentia cada vez mejor.

Ichigo al darse cuenta de eso, se separo un poco, y ocultando su rostro, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Será mejor que vallamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos que ir a la escuela-dijo secamente mientras que se levantaba y le extendía la mano a la chica para que esta hiciera lo mismo.

-De acuerdo-dijo la chica algo seria y ruborizada-Luego te termino de contar-murmuro algo seria, a lo que el chico simplemente asintió-Ichigo-llamo de nuevo Rukia

-¿Qué quieres?-pregunto descortésmente

-De eso-hizo una pausa-NI UNA PALABRA-dijo terroríficamente, dejando relucir, de nuevo, las razones por las que la familia Kuchiki la acepto como una de ellos. Pero eso lo logro evitar sacar una sonrisa del joven Kurosaki

-Oyasumi-nasai…Ichigo-susurro Rukia, antes de quedar dormida.

-Oyasumi-nasa-respondió el chico secamente mientras que caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

**Casa de Ishida**

El capitán del sexto escuadrón se acaba de ir de su casa, dejando a Ishida un poco confundido…

_Flash Back_

-Lo que quiero-decía secamente Kuchiki-Es que…acabes, descosas o tortures a ese odioso muñeco Kon, lo que le quieras hacer, claro que sea para su mal-hablaba, con una satisfacción…simplemente increíble.

-_¿A Kon?_- penso Uryuu, - _si sabia que el peluche era, molesto, intolerable, enfadoso, destructivo, pervertido, ruidoso, etc. Etc. Pero ¿Tanto era el odio del capitán hacia ese muñeco? _- ¿A cambio de que?-pregunto interesadamente.

-Eres un chico listo-dijo seriamente Byakuya-A cambio de esto- decia mientras que mostraba un estuche completo de costura, con mucha variedad de hilos, agujas, y cositas asi – Y esto- agrego, al sacar un guante-Era de Kurotsuchi-taicho, pero creo que ya no lo ocupa-comento desinteresadamente el capitán-Pero dime ¿Aceptas?-preguntó finalmente.

-Claro que si-dijo satisfactoriamente Ishida.

_Fin del Flash Back_

-_¿Con que dañar a Kon?_- Penso Uryuu antes de quedar completamente dormido.

. . . C O N T I N U A R A. . .

kaoru240: jejejeje waaaa - muchas gracias DDD seeep!!! rukia se tiene que hacer mucho mucho mucho mas fuerte jojojojOooo... DDD espero qe el cap haya sido de tu agrado D

Shirafune: jejeje me alegra mucho que te alla gustado el fan - y seep jojojo las rivales de rukia tmb son mias jujuju...ariiba rukia!!! wii xDDDD bueno pz ezpero qe te alla gustado el cap

Ale Kurosaki Kuchiki: jejeje sep senna es buena chica lo qe pasa es qe mi es muy celosa ¬¬ xDDD pero aun asi aqii entre nos, estoy pensando en ponerla mas adelante jejeje pz muchas gracias, y espero qe te alla gustado el cap

june-li: jejeje muchas gracias pz zep, en el cap anterior casi no puse ichiruki, ps me gustaria qe las cosas fueran poco, a poco P pero igualmente ire poniendo un poco de mas cosas de ellos D, espero qe este cap alla sido de tu agrado y seeep byakuya, jojojo sera muy celoso P y su nuevo dolor de cabeza se llamara Kon xDDD

Rochelle Kuchiki: jajajaja xDDD seeep mi tmb odiio a senna cuando vio el opening, pero pz como qe me qiere caer bn xDDD, eso sep, en el fan no abra spoilers D solo tome el personaje de senna, qien por el momento, desaparecera xDDD jejeje pz espero qe te alla gustado el cap

Kakiyu-chan: wiii qe buenop qe el cap te alla gustado D xP estaba insegura en esa parte de rukia y senna pero gracias a ti ya estoy mas segura D jejejeje y claro qe ichigo se le tiene qe qeda biendo jujuju xDDD espero qe el cap te haya gustado D

ALenis: jejeje no hay problema pz zeeep mi tmb adora a Byakuya, qien espero qe te alla gustado el plan de Byakushin D qe es la peor amenaza para Kon xDDD jejeje espero tmb qe el cap haya sido de tu agrado

Pz espero sus comentarios, criticas etc D todo sera bienvenido DDD jejeje y pz lamento la demora (


End file.
